


At Peace

by why_the_nightingale_sings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, I'm Sorry, I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, after I was finished trying not to cry, but I needed to write it, character death but not really, i guess, it made me feel better, my headcanon, sorta - Freeform, this is how I picture him going, this is how I think he deserves to enter Heaven, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_the_nightingale_sings/pseuds/why_the_nightingale_sings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's time has to come to an end. Everyone has to go out somehow. Not even the Righteous Man is exempt. And as he approaches his final destination, he is greeted by choirs singing a very familiar song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

He was tired. So tired. He had done the job. He had been a good little soldier, had always followed his dad’s orders. He had taken care of his little brother. He had continued on fighting long after he had had enough. But in the end, it wasn’t enough. It had never been enough. 

He had lost his dad. He had lost Ellen and Jo. He had lost Bobby. He had lost Sam more times than he could count and one time he just didn’t come back. He was gone for good. As for Cas…well, once they had gotten the angels back into Heaven, he had flown off to get everything back in order.

And Dean had been left alone. 

Good little soldier that he was, he had kept on fighting. He had fought on for years by himself. Years.

But everything comes to an end. Dean did not live to an old age. Anyone who thought that was the way he was going to go was kidding themselves. He was barely past his forty-third birthday when he had had enough. And he meant it this time. He was done. He stopped caring. He finished his last, great hunt and when he turned around he saw a Reaper. He didn’t remember what she looked like, but he was just too relieved that she was there. She held her hand out to him and he didn’t hesitate for a moment before grabbing it. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was floating.

When The Righteous Man finally reached those pearly gates, when The Righteous Man reached those celestial clouds for the last time, all the choirs of Heaven were there to greet him. They lined the walkway, crowding the clouds, their divine faces shining with happiness and joy as their voices rose in celebration. He saw, among the angels, the faces of every person he had ever saved. They stood, smiling at him, welcoming him, singing softly. They reached out to him as he passed, their fingers brushing against him almost reverently. They touched him with the light of faith on their eyes, smiling up at him.

He listened for a moment. He knew this song. It was a song he had heard several times in his life, when things had been rough, when he had been struggling, when things had gotten hard for him. He knew the words as well as he knew his name. His throat was tight and he realized tears were streaming down his face as the angels sang in perfect harmony.

As they sang, he saw his family. There were Ellen and Jo looking young and beautiful and whole, and Bobby was looking proudly down at him, his hair no longer streaked with grey. The knot in his throat tightened as Sam stepped out to meet him. He smiled the young, care-free, innocent smile that his brother hadn’t seen in years and Sam’s long arms wrapped around his brother, holding him close. The Righteous Man held his brother tightly. Sam pulled back, smiling with joy as he stepped to the side and a blonde woman reached out to touch her son’s face.

“Mom?”

She smiled and kissed his forehead. The harmonies of the angelic choir soared as the music rose into a crescendo; 

“ _Carry on, my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest…_ ”

“Where is he?” The Righteous Man asked his brother, not even trying to hide the tears that swam in his emerald eyes. Sam just smiled and nodded behind him, to where the Gates of Heaven stood. His brother turned slowly, surrounded by the music of the angels and surrounded by the love of his family, the family that was here and safe and whole and together. He had earned his rest. But there was one person missing.

The gates swung open and Dean Winchester ran to his angel, his angel with heavenly blue eyes glittering with love, and Castiel took Dean in his arms, holding him close as he whispered;

“ _Don’t you cry no more._ ”

And Dean Winchester was at peace.


End file.
